fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sequencika
Sequencika, California Sequencika is a city in Santa Cruz county, California, United States. The current population of Sequencika is 10,313 as of the 2016 census of the U.S. Census Bureau. This city is situated firmly between Los Gatos and Santa Cruz. Sequencika is known for its mediterranean climate, natural forests, and scenic atmosphere. It is also known for being the birthplace of the creator of the box cutter, Liam Strussenvergen. History Prior to the first colonization of the area, much of the area was filled with many indigenous tribes that had arrived in the area almost 4,000 years ago. Many tribes lived in the area, but the main tribe that lived here was the Owigumpe. The Owigumpe were renowned for their skills and abilities as fishermen, and much of their culture reflects their lives as fishermen. Art and artifacts that have been found in the area depict the maritime activities of the Owigumpe. Many of these artifacts depict activities such as fishing and canoeing. Official Founding The city of Sequencika was officially founded in 1870 by a group of ministers and nuns with the intent of the setting up a religious community for the influx of prospectors that were coming into California at the time due to the gold rush. Shortly after, many others seeking a life out west came to the small coastal city bringing with their various crafts that they had had back east. Some of these crafts included metalworking, carpentry, and tailoring. When the boom years of the gold rush ended some years later, many of the individuals who had come to California in search of wealth ended up staying in Sequencika for the pleasant climate and economic opportunity. This established the first residents of Sequencika, with much more coming into the area in succeeding years. Economy The main industry of Sequencika is fishing. The individuals who established the city recognized it as an almost perfect area for fishing due to its natural coves and calm waters that attracted many species of fish such as tuna, halibut, and salmon. Over time, fisheries and hatcheries were established to capitalize on the abundant source of fresh, wild fish in the natural surrounding areas of Sequencika. Many environmental concern groups have come at odds with the fishing industry in Sequencika under claims that overfishing was destroying the populations of the local fish species. An investigation run by the EPA found that only the salmon population were decreasing at a rate of 0.5 percent each year. This, however, has not put a sizeable dent into the fishing industry in Sequencika. Culture Sequencika is known for being much more conservative and religiously focused than many of the other surrounding cities and rest of the San Francisco Bay area. This can be accredited to its religious origins of being founded by ministers and other religious figures. The city is also renowned for its annual seafood festival that takes place every June in celebration of local fishermen who support much of the city’s economy. The festival consists of attractions, food, and a chili cooking competition. This festival has also become a major tourist attraction with many people from all over the world coming to enjoy the festivities.